


Um Prato de Companhia

by efieme



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, chanyeol frentista, junmyeon carregador de caminhões de cerveja
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 20:44:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13198209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efieme/pseuds/efieme
Summary: Naquele pedaço de fim de mundo faltava notas, lugares para frequentar e um bom descanso. Porém, em volta da mesa, sobrava sorrisos, risos e a lágrima guardada. De prato principal, uma companhia e um laço para alimentar.





	Um Prato de Companhia

**Author's Note:**

> Originalmente postada por mim na comunidade amino EXO Sarang. Link nas notas finais.
> 
> (Depois eu arrumo estas notas porque estou com muito sono agora. aaaaa)

            Não havia muito que Kim Junmyeon se mudara para aquela zona quase deserta de pedágio entre a região metropolitana e o caminho para as cidades litorâneas a trabalho.

            As chaves de um apartamentinho simples localizado bem próximo à fábrica de cerveja para a qual foi transferido e um cartão conta salário com o valor do vale alimentação inclusivo foi tudo o que recebeu antes de catar suas coisas, ouvir um _boa sorte_ sem vontade do chefe de setor e tomar um ônibus de viagem.

            Não havia empolgação ao aceitar aquela mudança, que simplesmente ocorreu por falta de opção e oportunidades que despertassem ainda alguma esperança no cara que tinha uma carteira de trabalho preenchida pelas primeiras vagas que conseguia tendo só o ensino médio completo e falando apenas seu idioma nativo. Apostava tudo na integridade de seus braços que ganharam força a cada serviço de salário mínimo.

 

            Na nova moradia, tudo certo com a cama, o banheiro e as janelas e quase tudo com a geladeira miúda de vedação desgastada. Mas faltava fogão. Não que Junmyeon fosse lá muito entendido de culinária, mas sabia o básico da sobrevivência do ser humano para encher barriga, mesmo que o gosto fosse apenas passável. Depois de um tempo, percebeu também que nem mesmo havia onde comprar comida para preparo que não fosse instantânea, já que entre metros e metros de rodovia, o maior comércio com que podia contar era uma loja de conveniência de posto de gasolina.

            A sorte era a existência de um restaurante barato e bem decente perto do posto. O salário tinha subido um pouco, então não havia grande problema em ficar almoçando fora. Além de que, mesmo que tivesse tudo à mão, não teria tempo de preparar um almoço no intervalo, naquela escala cansativa.

            Depois do salário ser depositado e já ter gastado todo seu dinheiro vivo nos primeiros dias após sua chegada, foi ao restaurante com seu cartão no horário de almoço com um apetite monstruoso.

            — Vocês aceitam esse cartão aqui?

            — Não senhor, só esses aqui. — Uma mulher na casa dos sessenta anos e de cara emburrada apontou para os adesivos colados no balcão do caixa daquele que era um ambiente que passava a impressão de ter décadas e décadas de história, com retratos que deviam datar dos anos 1970.

            Não era a situação mais prática, mas poderia sacar um dinheiro no caixa eletrônico do posto de gasolina e voltar ali com as notas. Nenhum mistério. Ainda que não ostentasse uma expressão satisfeita em seu rosto, nele carregando sempre uma espécie de apatia e uma ponta de acanhamento, se encaminhou sem dar resmungo algum.

            O caixa eletrônico ficava em uma cabine em um canto do estacionamento do posto, uns bons metros distante das bombas de abastecimento. Entrou e inseriu o cartão, logo selecionando a opção de saque e digitando sua senha.

 

            _Função indisponível. Não há notas no caixa._

 

            Tentou de novo. Poderia ser um erro no sistema, vai saber. Nada. Mais uma vez. Ficou nessa por algum tempo, até que parecesse mais inteligente ir logo perguntar para alguém o que fazer nessa situação. Se dirigiu à uma das bombas, onde estava um frentista em seu uniforme laranja e azul.

            — Oi, boa tarde.

            — Boa tarde. Em que posso ajudar?

            — É que o caixa ali tá sem notas e eu preciso sacar o dinheiro pro almoço. Sabe onde tem outro caixa por aqui perto ou tem alguma previsão de quando vai ter dinheiro nele? — Disse apontando em direção à cabine.

            — Por que o senhor não paga no cartão? Tudo aqui na volta aceita cartão.

            — O meu não aceitam no restaurante.

            — Então fica difícil... O caixa mais perto fica a alguns quilômetros daqui, n’outro posto. Tá de carro?

            — Não, por quê?

            — Aqui pra pegar ônibus vai ser difícil.

            — Então eu espero as notas chegarem.

            — Você vai ficar aqui o dia todo. O pessoal só fica tirando, acaba e pra colocarem de novo só depois de uma vida.

            Junmyeon fez um estalo de descontentamento com a língua e começou a dar passos em círculos sem rumo, pensando no que fazer. Pedir dinheiro aos colegas da empresa não era uma opção, já que eles pareciam nutrir uma antipatia por si, funcionário novo no pedaço. Esperar alguém abastecer o caixa também não era o jeito, porque o horário de almoço acabaria e ele continuaria com fome.

            Não tinha outra: O negócio era comer um salgado da loja de conveniência, a única que aceitava seu cartão. Complicado para um cara que passava o dia todo abastecendo caminhões de cerveja e realizando uma ou outra tarefa extra aqui e ali no setor tivesse que se manter de pé só com uma fritura e uma garrafa 600ml de refrigerante.

            O frentista observou a confusão e o desânimo daquele homem que mantinha olhar caído. Observou naquele dia, no outro e no seguinte. A cada dia, ele parecia mais e mais abatido, vivendo de salgados e macarrão instantâneo, porque nas notas não chegavam nunca e, se chegavam, sobravam insuficientes na hora em que Junmyeon ia sacar. No quarto dia, decidiu tomar alguma atitude sobre isso.

            Meio desconsertado, entrou na loja de conveniência e se apoiou no balcão ao lado de Junmyeon, que se preparava para pagar mais uma fritura.

            — Não leva na maldade o que vou te propor, tá certo? — Tirou o boné com a marca do posto e coçou a cabeça com a aba. — Eu tô te vendo comer porcaria aqui todo dia, e se tu é trabalhador como a gente, qualquer hora cai duro aí. Olha, é meu horário de almoço agora também, eu posso pagar almoço pra ti, meu cartão passa lá. Quando o dinheiro chegar tu me paga tudo.

            — E por que você tá me oferecendo ajuda? — Junmyeon não estava acostumado a receber mãozinha de ninguém, muito menos de alguém que não conhecia direito.

            — Porque nesse fim de mundo não tem ninguém pra conversar, mano do céu.

            — Ei! — Exclamou a moça que atendia no caixa da loja, franzindo a testa e logo em seguida cruzando os braços em uma postura inquisidora.

            — Tá, tem a Joohyun, essa linda pessoa que dá um pouco de medo, e o Jongin ali nas bombas também. — Fez coração com as mãos para a mulher em uma tentativa de amenizar seu comentário que excluía a existência dos amigos, mas ela saiu para a despensa.

            — Folgado...

            O frentista riu, mas Junmyeon ainda não parecia muito convencido.

            — Mas eu nem te conheço...

            — Pra isso servem as refeições. — Olhou para baixo e virou seu crachá. Junmyeon deixou de observar a cara do sujeito para olhar o que nele dizia.

 

            _Posto Alcoosul_

_Chanyeol_

 

            — Chanyeol?

            — Park Chanyeol.

            — Kim Junmyeon.

            Apertaram as mãos. Chanyeol exibia um pequeno sorriso, enquanto Junmyeon parecia um tanto agoniado. A ideia de dever algo a alguém e interagir com novas pessoas não o deixava muito à vontade. Porém, a fome falava mais alto, e aquele homem, ainda que muito maior do que si, não parecia uma ameaça. Não tinha muito a perder.

            — Vamos? — O frentista perguntou.

            — Pode ser.

 

+

 

            — Não tem refeitório no teu trabalho?

            — Ter até tem, mas não pro meu setor. Não planejaram isso direito, fica uma super lotação no único que construíram. Aí deram um bom vale refeição incluso na conta salário, mas eu não dou sorte, como você pode ver.

            — Tá, mas e teus colegas, como fazem?

            — Almoçam em casa com a família, têm carro pra ir comprar rancho lá nos limites da cidade...

            — E tu tem família também? — Chanyeol perguntou com um pequeno tom de hesitação, mas estava clara sua curiosidade.

            — Meus pais e meus avós ficaram na cidade, tô sozinho aqui. — Logo após responder, Junmyeon voltou a atacar o prato com uma montanha de comida, que vinha para compensar os três dias de alimentação insuficiente. Nisso, Chanyeol soltou uma onomatopeia de entendimento que foi acompanhada por um sorriso bem discreto.

            — E em que empresa tu trabalha?

            — Na fábrica da cerveja barata mais popular do país. É uma desorganização só.

            — Ah... então não é só o gosto que é uma porcaria. — Junmyeon concordou com a afirmação com um gesto de cabeça, soltando um risinho amargo.

            — É, eu vi eles construindo aquilo ali. Deu muita confusão por mau gerenciamento. Demoraram mais que o previsto pra terminar, também. Ali no posto a gente ficava sabendo.

            — Você trabalha ali há quanto tempo? — Pela primeira vez, Junmyeon demonstrou alguma curiosidade pelo frentista amigável.

            — Considerando que trabalho ali desde os dezoito anos e agora tô com vinte e seis, são mais ou menos oito anos nessa. Não tive muita chance de fazer outra coisa da vida.

            — Também não.

            O clima ficou com um certo desânimo pesando, e eles se mantiveram em silêncio por algum tempo. Depois de terminarem a refeição, Junmyeon foi o primeiro a se pronunciar.

            — Olha, muito obrigado pela sua boa vontade. Mas assim que o dinheiro chegar, te pago tudo e você não precisa mais se preocupar comigo. — Chanyeol sentiu um tom de resistência à sua ajuda e companhia nas palavras do carregador de caminhão, o que tirou muito da sua esperança de ter amizade de uma pessoa nova naquele lugar tão tedioso.

            — O carro forte passa hoje no fim da tarde... — Respondeu um tanto cabisbaixo.

            — Sério? Ufa, eu não queria ficar pendurado em dívida com você por muito tempo.

            — Mas não ia me fazer muita falta, podia ficar um bom tempo. Considere isso um almoço de boas-vindas à região.

            Junmyeon agradeceu mais uma vez e, pela primeira vez no dia, sorriu. Talvez a primeira vez no mês que de fato sentia vontade de mostrar os dentes para alguém que não fosse seu espelho ao os escovar.

            — Desculpa, mas preciso ir agora. Já tá na hora de voltar ao trabalho.

            — Tudo bem, eu também já tenho que voltar mesmo.

 

            Se levantaram e deixaram o restaurante juntos, caminhando lado a lado por alguns metros até terem que de fato tomar direções diferentes. Junmyeon já estava dobrando à direita quando Chanyeol chamou sua atenção.

            — Obrigado pela companhia, Junmyeon!

            — Obrigado pela comida, Chanyeol. — Ainda não sabia reagir bem a alguém iniciando uma aproximação, sendo um homem muito quieto e reservado, nunca muito requisitado para amizades ou qualquer outra coisa. Porém outro sorriso veio, não sendo só por um estômago satisfeito, mas também um pingo de ânimo que começava a brotar sem se perceber.

 

 

            Oito horas da noite.

 

            O expediente que começava às oito horas da manhã chegou ao fim, e nessa hora chegou a cogitar se adiantar e sacar o dinheiro para pagar Chanyeol e garantir seu almoço do dia seguinte antes que zerassem a máquina. Porém, estava podre de cansado, já que a quantidade de carregamentos diários havia subido pela necessidade de abastecer os comércios fortemente pela aproximação das festas de fim de ano. Deixou então a ideia de lado, e faria o necessário na hora do almoço do dia que estava por vir. Chegou em casa, se jogou na cama e dormiu instantaneamente.

 

            Se manteve em sono profundo até às duas da manhã, quando um estrondo o impediu de se manter descansando. Foi um som alto, não muito distante, e pensou em ir ver o que era por um longo tempo, estando em um sinal de alerta. Poderia ser na fábrica, poderia ser um acidente na rodovia, qualquer coisa. Mas por medo, não chegou nem à janela. Esperaria o dia amanhecer para ficar sabendo o que aconteceu, e dessa forma esperou até cair no sono novamente.

 

            Quando chegou ao posto de gasolina no horário de almoço no dia seguinte, se deparou com cacos de vidro, pedaços de plástico e manchas de queimado onde deveria estar o caixa eletrônico. Ficou parado um tempo encarando o estado do que era pra ser a cabine. Nisso, vem Chanyeol correndo em sua direção.

            — Uns caras vieram de carro pelo lado da cidade e explodiram o caixa. Parece que fugiram pro litoral. Não ouviu o estrondo essa madrugada?

            — Ouvi... Mas alguém se machucou?

            — O pessoal do turno da noite conseguiu sair correndo e se esconder no mato. Os bandidos levaram também o dinheiro que tava no caixa da loja, aí a Joohyun tá tendo que improvisar um cofrinho enquanto o chefe arruma uma gaveta nova, já que eles arrebentaram a outra.

            — E você sabe quando vão trazer outro caixa eletrônico? — Tudo na voz de Junmyeon era de grande preocupação e agonia.

            — Vai demorar alguns dias... As autoridades vieram buscar o que sobrou de caixa só às dez horas, então pro pessoal de banco trazer outra máquina eu não sei.

            — Como eu vou almoçar agora? Que droga mesmo!

            — Ei. Não tem problema eu te pagar de novo.

            — Mas não vai te fazer falta?

            — Não tô tão mal na fita assim. Por enquanto, me paga jogando um papo fora.

            Ambos sorriram, menos discretamente do que no dia anterior, assim tomando rumo ao restaurante já iniciando uma conversa que foi pulando de tópico em tópico sem pausa até horário de volta ao expediente. Conversa que continuou no dia seguinte, no outro, se arrastou pela semana, permaneceu acontecendo na outra, sendo nutrida de risos, sorrisos, uma lágrima emocional aqui e ali e vez ou outra um olhar num clima com tensão.

            Compartilharam várias coisas, entre elas, os sonhos da adolescência aos quais não tiveram alcance. Chanyeol queria ter sido músico, já com alguns cadernos todos preenchidos por letras com as melodias feitas no violão, mas o tempo que tinha era para encher o prato à mesa com o trabalho de doze horas. Fora o fato que ali, no meio do nada, não conseguia imaginar que pudesse ter algum público que não fosse Joohyun focada no trabalho e Jongin que dormia de cansaço no primeiro acorde, relaxado pelo som.

            Junmyeon queria ter sido médico geriatra, pensando em seus avós e na possibilidade de dar o devido cuidado aos seus pais quando chegassem na terceira idade. Mas desde sempre foi preciso colocar a mão na massa, e o desejo de se dedicar para entrar para uma faculdade ficou abandonado às traças.

            Chanyeol arregaçou suas mangas, exibindo antebraços tatuados pelos quais Junmyeon demonstrou certa admiração. Não eram os traços mais delicados, mas combinavam perfeitamente com todo o porte que exibia e com o charme que Chanyeol foi revelando aos poucos. Junmyeon segurou seu pulso para trazer o braço para mais perto de seus olhos e observar em detalhes.

            — Eu tenho uma no peito também. — Sorriu sem mostrar seus belos dentes, de maneira tão discreta que quase não se podia afirmar que se tratava de um sorriso, e seu olhar pesou sobre o outro que, ao voltar sua atenção às orbes intensas, entreabriu os lábios sem soltar nenhuma palavra. Ficaram se encarando por um tempo, até Junmyeon soltar seu braço e voltar a enfiar a colher de comida na boca olhando fixamente para o prato. Chanyeol sorriu de canto, um tanto satisfeito, e logo tomou de seu refrigerante, ainda observando o outro.

 

            Descobriram que gostavam dos mesmos livros e peças e achavam de mau gosto os mesmos poemas. Tiraram sarro de alguns autores e ficaram desanimados ao perceber que há anos não liam nenhuma obra por completo, totalmente sugados por seus ofícios. A televisão tomou o lugar das folhas, e não mantinham por ela lá grande carinho. Agradeciam aos programas de música com legenda, ainda que Chanyeol arranhasse no inglês. Se criou ouvindo rock e pop rock, então, ainda no tempo de escola, pegava dicionário de inglês para entender algumas letras de suas músicas favoritas.

            Junmyeon era fã das ballads, tanto nacionais quanto estrangeiras, ainda que essas últimas não compreendesse. Mas as sentia. E quando Chanyeol batucou na mesa e cantou trechos de _Summertime_ , de My Chemical Romance, Junmyeon pôde sentir algo muito bom o invadir o peito.

> —  _When the lights go out_
> 
> _Will you take me with you?_
> 
> _And carry all this broken bone_
> 
> _Through six years down in crowded rooms_
> 
> _And highways I call home_

 

            Com o tempo, Chanyeol começou a arrastá-lo para os almoços de fim de semana na casa de Joohyun, que era casada um borracheiro, Sehun, e tinha um filho de cinco anos, Baekhyun. Jongin também era convidado, já que eram todos amigos, aparecendo algumas horas mais tarde, quando chegava o rapaz que o substituía no posto nas tardes de sábado.

            — Você tem certeza que não vou atrapalhar? Chanyeol, eu acho que você já gastou todo o seu salário com os meus almoços, e agora vou abusar da paciência da Joohyun também?

            — Tu é bem-vindo, Junmyeon. Mas se tu se sente mal com isso, vamos continuar nessa pelo menos até tu conseguir sacar o dinheiro. O pessoal que viaja pega tudo de madrugada, porque lá no litoral tem muito comércio de rua que não trabalha com cartão, aí já vão preparados. É época que tá todo mundo indo pra lá. Por enquanto, parece que tu vai ter que me aturar mais um pouco. — Chanyeol sorriu e puxou Junmyeon pelo braço, e teve como resposta um “tá bom” alongado e rendido, acompanhado de um riso que foi se despertando e se tornando mais constante quanto mais almoçavam juntos.

            Naqueles sábados, jogavam conversa fora em volta da mesa farta de Joohyun, que se balançava ao som enquanto Chanyeol tocava violão, Junmyeon brincava com o agitado Baekhyun e Jongin dormia na rede até ser enxotado por um Sehun descontraído. — Ô moleque, esquece que dono da casa tem prioridade! — Sehun ria e Jongin ficava emburrado em sua sonolência, saindo antes que caísse da rede.

 

            Essa rotina de almoçarem os dois juntos todos os dias se estendeu por mais algum tempo, os aproximando mais e mais, mas toda vez Junmyeon passava a impressão de se sentir escorado no frentista, de estar roubando seu tempo, já que vez ou outra ambos se atrasavam para voltar ao expediente. Chanyeol tinha a sensação de que tudo que tinha de chance eram aqueles almoços e que, na primeira oportunidade que Junmyeon tivesse de colocar as mãos no dinheiro vivo, o pagaria e se recolheria à mesma quietude de quando chegou, não querendo abusar da boa vontade de ninguém.

            Em um desses almoços, depois de muita conversa em uma das mesas ao fundo do restaurante quase vazio, Chanyeol não podia deixar a sua provável última chance escapar.

 

            — O dinheiro chega amanhã, é certo... O movimento da rodovia também tá diminuindo, então vai ter bastante nota com certeza. — Falava num tom contido de uma ponta de tristeza. Junmyeon o olhou uma cara levemente surpresa e, ao se dar conta do que aquilo representava para seu bom senso, disfarçou um desânimo que foi o tomando ao falar.

            — Ah... Que bom, né? Então amanhã acaba a nossa dívida e poupo o teu bolso... — Sem perceber, Junmyeon estava começando a pegar o sotaque de Chanyeol, que percebeu aquilo, ficou animado, mas não comentou.

            — Junmyeon...

            — Sim?

 

            Chanyeol se ergueu de sua cadeira e se inclinou em direção a Junmyeon, que não entendeu o que o outro estava fazendo. Não entendeu até o momento em que Chanyeol segurou com jeito seu queixo e tocou os lábios de ambos, que fecharam os olhos automaticamente quando o instinto dava alerta de que a sensação valia mais do que uma observação visual. Em momento algum Junmyeon demonstrou negação, falta de jeito ou de vontade. Era harmônico, desejado, e mantido até o momento de abrir os olhos e encarar as faces um do outro com os lábios entreabertos sem que houvesse alguma palavra de explicação a ser dita.

            Chanyeol, lentamente, se sentou novamente. Se olharam em silêncio por um tempo, que parecia não passar até que, desajeitadamente, Junmyeon lembrasse do expediente.

            — Eu... preciso ir.

            — Eu também...

 

            Talvez aquele fosse o último almoço. Talvez, o primeiro e último beijo. E com certeza, a primeira vez desde a chegada de Junmyeon, que Chanyeol chorou à noite em seu travesseiro pensando ter perdido de vez a companhia que vinha o dando novas chamas de ânimo naquela vida entregue a esmo.

 

 

            Horário de almoço de uma sexta-feira mormacenta.

 

 

            Chanyeol viu Junmyeon chegando ao caixa, que sabia estar abastecido de muitas notas e a pleno funcionamento. Era como se o restasse esperar um adeus, mesmo que ninguém estivesse indo embora daquele pedaço tedioso de rodovia, mas que tinha todo jeito de estar deixando sua rotina, isso tinha.

            Caminhou até Junmyeon, que vinha contando o dinheiro sacado.

            — Então tu conseguiu, né? — Uma melancolia e desconserto estava presente na voz de Chanyeol.

            — Sim...

            Junmyeon não parecia tão desanimado quanto, o que deixou Chanyeol ainda mais apreensivo. Ele foi separando notas e mais notas, as quais logo em seguida estendeu em um bolinho para Chanyeol.

            — Aqui, por todos os almoços.

            Chanyeol ergueu a mão para pegar, mas em movimentos muito lentos e, antes que pudesse pegar, Junmyeon recuou as notas de seu alcance, deixando o outro confuso.

            — A partir de agora, sou eu que pago. — Disse, dando um sorriso, com uma postura meio tímida.

            — O quê? — O jeito caído que Chanyeol vinha mantendo até agora se ergueu, e seu olhar brilhou encarando o outro.

            — Tem todo o lance da fome e tal... Mas agora a tua companhia passou de um acompanhamento pra prato principal. — Trajado de seu macacão azul de braços expostos, coçando a cabeça e dando um sorriso de dentes expostos como se tivesse uma confissão constrangedora a fazer, Junmyeon declarou as seguintes palavras:

            — E eu ainda quero ver aquela sua tatuagem.

 

            Chanyeol abriu o sorriso mais feliz do mundo, e os dois caíram em uma risada gostosa que se repetiria muitas e muitas vezes, não só ali no estacionamento do posto, como também nos almoços na casa de Joohyun, no balcão da loja, nas casas de cada um e, não menos importante, a cada prato de companhia.

**Author's Note:**

> https://aminoapps.com/c/exosarang/page/blog/um-prato-de-companhia-chanho/8wGk_d8imujMVMq2XKLQzkxGG8DJ3erXbZ


End file.
